


Persuasive Monologue

by Sheepnamedpig



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fisting, Gags, M/M, Marking, Monologue only, Oral Sex, Rimming, Stiles is a filthy little tease, Unrepentant porn, and Derek secretly loves it, mentions of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepnamedpig/pseuds/Sheepnamedpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have sex. Hypothetically. </p><p>Or, </p><p>Stiles talks dirty and Derek comes. Twice.</p><p>(Dedicated to all my fellow TCA victims. We are feelsy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasive Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.  
> Unbeta'd.

Y'know, I think I really like you like this. All tied up and gagged and at my mercy. 

Oh, hey, hey. Calm down. This was your idea, remember? Well the gag was my idea, and you'll probably rip my throat out with your teeth the second I let you up, but _I_  think it was a pretty good idea. 

Besides, it's payback for laughing in my face when I told you I could totally top you in bed. 

Dude. Stop trying to buck me off. I'm so not buying the outrage. If you really wanted me off, you'd snap your fingers _like we agreed._ Yeah. Uh huh. Totally the boss of you. And don't think I haven't noticed how hard you are even though I haven't actually done anything. 

Mmyeah. Totally gonna take a ride on that disco stick while I've got you where I want you. Crazy werewolf fucking is nice, but I'm kinda partial to grinding. Just feeling you in me, stretching me so full I think I'm gonna break. And God, your cock is so fucking hot. Like, temperature-wise, though it is a pretty damn attractive cock. I can totally feel it in me when you're buried balls deep, burning me from the inside. 

It gets hotter when you come, did you know that?  It took me a while to notice because I'm usually out of my mind by that point, but it totally does. And then you come and it's like molten lava in my ass, like Mount Saint Helens going off and scalding my insides, like you're trying to brand me with your cock and come. 

Woah. Careful there, pookums. You keep bucking and you're going to knock me off the bed. I said _later._

Speaking of cocks and come, it doesn't get hotter when I give you head. Weird how that works out. Is it a mating thing?

Whoops. Never mind. Forgot you can't exactly answer right now. 

Fuck, I love having your cock in my mouth. You get so hot for it that I can pretty much do anything to you while your dick is in my mouth and you don't even care, so long as it actually stays in my mouth. I love watching you take what I give you: the way you squirm when you're trying not to just let go and fuck my mouth; the sounds you make, the way you moan and whimper because you're so desperate for it; the way you grab onto the sheets or the headboard and hold on like you'll die if you let go. Christ. Watching you fall apart just because I've got my mouth on your dick. One of these days I'm gonna tie you down again - no gag, wanna hear your voice - and just suck you for hours. Keep you on the edge until you're sobbing for it, until you can't even remember how to scream my name. God, that'd be so hot. I'd just take you to pieces and make you come so hard you black out. 

Christ, look at you. You want it, don't you. Want it so bad you're already leaking and I haven't even touched you. Well too bad. There's like, a dozen things I want to do to you tonight and the itinerary is all booked up. 

Hey! Dude, I am not kidding. I _will_ fall off if you keep doing that. And while you're at it, dial that Alpha face back. If you bite through that gag I am totally taking me and my boner elsewhere and you can just make happy with your right hand. 

Much better. 

Now, where was I? Oh yeah. My mouth on your cock. Mmm. Actually, now that I think about it, I think I just generally like putting my mouth on you. Your cock is my favorite spot, but I really like your mouth too. And your pecs. And your abs. Especially your abs. And your cute little butt. Note to self: tie Derek down and rim him for an hour. And seriously, how come I haven't rimmed you yet? Rimming is awesome. We should do that more often. Add it to our repertoire. You'll love it, I promise. Man, I can already imagine the way you'll push your butt back against my face, making those sexy little needy sounds while I put my tongue on you. And I'd nibble you all over because I know how much you like it when I use teeth. I'd nibble your ass cheeks, your crack from top to balls, and especially your butthole. I'd just spread you wide open and nibble on that little pucker until you beg for me to fill it. And then I'd just lick for a while, dipping the tip of my tongue in every now and then until you opened up enough to let me shove my tongue in deep. Maybe put a finger in there too, so I could hammer your prostate while I rimmed you. I bet I could make you come from just that if I dragged it out long enough. 

Woah, hey, you okay down there?  You're breathing kinda heavy. Aaand, you're leaking. A lot. Holy shit, you're close, aren't you? I could probably just breathe on you and you'd come. D'you think I could get you off by just talking to you? Because I really want to try that. Let's do that. 

So where was I? Rimming, nibbling, cute little werewolf butt, oh yeah. My mouth on you.

Y'know, it's so weird that you have literally no chest hair. I mean, you've got hair on your arms and legs and your face is constantly threatening to sprout a full beard, but aside from your dinky little treasure trail and the bush around your cock, your torso is completely smooth. 

Don't get me wrong though, I love it. It makes me want to kiss and bite and suck your chest all over. Give you hickies everywhere I can get them to stick. Your neck, definitely, and your collar bones. And your ridiculously massive shoulders. All over your pecs. Can you put hickies on nipples? Man, I'd mark those up so much I'd make your nipples look the size of baseballs. 

You like that, don't you? I can totally tell. You want me to put my mouth on you and _mark_ you. Your nipples, your abs, _Christ_ , your abs. I'd put a massive hickey on each one and just work my way down. And I'd darken that treasure trail for you. With my teeth. Heh. It'd be like those girls who use makeup pencils to make their eyebrows look denser, except it'd be one long hickey instead, leading all the way down to your cock. And it's a shame you heal so fast, because if you didn't, I'd totally turn your entire torso into one giant hickey, just red and bruised from your jaw to your thighs and then I'd turn you over and make the back match the front. And whenever you'd take off your shirt, everyone would see all the marks and know that you're _mine_ -

Holy God. Hoooly God, you're coming. You're actually coming just from what I said. God, you're so hot. Look at you. Christ, that's a lot of come. It's like you were made for this, for me. You're like a thousand of my favorite things all wrapped into one sizzlingly sexy package. Fuck, you're so amazing and I seriously must have been Mother Teresa in my past life, or maybe Jesus, to have gotten this lucky. I mean, seriously, how did I even - I don't even know what I even did or what even happened. I mean, I'm just me with my Adderall and my sarcasm and my complete lack of brain-to-mouth filter and you're amazing and a crazy-strong Alpha werewolf and insanely gorgeous and-

And still hard. Holy shit, you're still hard. Christ, your cock is so hot it feels like it's burning. Mm, love the taste of your come. Didn't always, but it's one taste I'll never regret acquiring. I'd offer to share, but you've got that gag in your mouth, so maybe next time. 

God, you look sexy from down here. All sweaty and panting like you've just sprinted a marathon. I think I could just lay down here all day and watch your abs and chest move as you breathe. Hey, can I bite you? Wait, stupid question-

Mm _phwoah! Dude!_ I _told_  you I'd fall off the bed if you kept bucking. Oww. 

Y'know what, I think I'm just going to sit next to you. That way I can just lean over and put my mouth on you without having to worry about getting tossed on to the floor. 

Heh. You taste salty. 

Ow! Fuck, lie still! How are your abs even this hard? Is it possible to break your nose on someone's abs?

This is where you Alphas like to bite to make new wolves, isn't it? Mm, salty. Hold still. Geez, your waist is thick, just lemme - ommph. Holy shit, are you howling? Oh hey, the bite mark's not fading! Well, I hope you didn't just call your pack, because if you did they're gonna get an eyeful. 

Speaking of eyefuls, I should probably inform you that I'm really torn on what to do to you next. I mean, I know I said I'd ride you, but I kinda wanna put my fingers up in you and let you ride them until you come again. Because I'm pretty sure you would. I mean, if I can get you off just by dirty talking at you, a few fingers would definitely be more than enough. And I can show you how it feels when you've got someone inside you, stretching you to your limit. 'Cause I totally want to put four fingers in you. I mean, I know you can take three. Three fingers is pretty easy. But I really want to see if you can take four and I'm pretty sure you can take it. You'd open up wide for me, I know. Fuck, you'd be so tight and hot aroundy fingers while you fucked yourself on them. The noises you'd make, Jesus _fuck._

Holy- You're dripping. Again. And I've barely touched your cock at all. Okay. Okay. Um. 

Okay, here's what I'd do. I'd put one finger in your mouth and let you suck on it, get it nice and slippery. And then I'd slide it in - wait, no, first I'd trace my finger around your hole, just to tease you and feel your butt clench and relax in anticipation. _Then_ I'd slide it in. All the way, all at once. And I'd just leave it there, hold my hand steady because you'd do all the work for me, wouldn't you? You'd twist and roll your hips down on my hand to get it deeper, just like how you're twisting right now. And just when you'd gotten a good rhythm going I'd take my finger out and let you suck on _two_ of them, getting them just slick enough but not so slippery that you won't feel the friction when I shove them into you. Just like the first time, all in one go. I bet you'd like it. I _know_ you'd like it because you always like it when I get rough with you. 

And I'd just leave those two fingers there for you to fuck yourself on, but I'd keep them well away from your prostate, no matter how bad you wanted it. No matter how much you _begged_ for it. 

And then I'd take them out and just slide in with a third finger, no spit, and you would already be so far gone you would barely notice the burn, let alone care. Except it wouldn't be over yet. I'd let you fuck my fingers, let you get nice and loose, take my time stretching your hole until you didn't know down from up. I'd pull them out of you slowly, letting you cool down a little. 

You'd suck on all four of my fingers, get them nice and sloppy, licking and nibbling and drooling all over them until they were soaked with your spit. 

I'd slide one figer in at a time: push one in, pull it out, then push two in and pull them out, then three and out, and finally I'd push all four in, just the tips, and you would groan at the stretch because you'd never been opened that wide before. You'd work your own way down, taking my fingers in a little more at a time and moaning all the way, loving the way it would burn as you impaled your ass on my hand. You'd open up and take it, inch by inch, until you'd gotten all the way down to my knuckles. 

I kinda wonder, would you want even more? Because if you can take four fingers, you can probably take my palm too. But maybe it would be too much for you, especially without proper lube. No? You'd want the palm too? But just the palm. It probably wouldn't be safe to put my thumb in too, no matter how much you wanted me to. What, you think you can handle it? You think you can handle having my whole hand in you? Stretching you and touching you on the inside? Because my hands aren't exactly small, you know. If I put my whole hand in, I'd be in deep. Deeper than anything else that has ever been in you. So deep you'll never feel full again. 

Oh God. Oh God. We're so close. Just a little more, okay?

And then, and then once I'd gotten my hand in you, I'd put your cock in my mouth. But I wouldn't let you come right away. I'd keep you on the edge, right on that line of just-coming. You'd beg and whine and fuck yourself on my hand and in my mouth, but I'd keep you there, not letting you come until you had gone past the point where you forgot how to use words and were just screaming. And then, when you'd let everyone in Beacon Hills know exactly what you were doing, I'd grind my hand down on your prostate, letting you grind back, and I'd put my teeth on your side and _claim you-_

Fuck, you're coming again. Derek, Derek I'm so close, Derek, Derek, Der-


End file.
